


The Frog Prince Triumph

by sarangmoongie



Series: Minhyuk's Love Triangle [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, M/M, Rivalry, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangmoongie/pseuds/sarangmoongie
Summary: Chae Hyungwon can't stand Son Hyunwoo who keeps approaching Lee Minhyuk, it's time he took a revenge on him.Up in The Air vs Down in The Water Sequel





	The Frog Prince Triumph

Hyunwoo POV

Finally, It’s Friday. Since Minhyuk asked me to teach him, practice day becomes so special. I remember his face when he came to practice for the first time. _Adorable_. He sat by the pool, waiting for me to finish practicing. I was a little surprised because just as I touched the edge of the pool and pulled my head out of the water, Minhyuk was already waiting for me with a towel and a bottle in his hand, and of course with that beautiful face.

_Flashback_

" _Sunbae_...this..." Minhyuk smiled sweetly and gave the towel to me. Unconsciously I was just staring at him. I can’t help it. Minhyuk looked so alluring and...sexy. How didn’t, he only wore swimming trunk today, while what I remember was he wore a one piece when I saved him. _Oh God_. That sweet smile. A tinge of pink still radiated on his cheeks. His body is slender and curvy. His skin is pale and looks so smooth in contrast to me. _I want to touch it._

_What? What did I just think about? What am I…a perv???_

I shook my head, looked away from him trying to get rid of those dirty thought out of my mind. " _Sunbae_...are you okay? Are you sick?" Minhyuk said anxiously. "O-oh no....I'm okay, don’t worry, let's get started"

\-----

My mind flew back to Minhyuk as I trained him. I didn’t predict this, stupid me. Of course I would touch him as I trained him and the moment I touched his belly while teaching him a technique - _Checkmate_. I can’t take my mind off how soft his skin is. I was in dazed until not realizing that I was holding Minhyuk's body in water. "Blllbbbbbbbllbbb!!!" Minhyuk kicked me under water, and thanks to that I woke up from my daydream.

“Minhyuk, I’m so sorry!!!”

“Uhuukkk…uhukkk, sunbaaaeeee!! What’s with you??? You just pranked me, didn’t you??” Minhyuk pushed me softly. His face looked so funny, red eyes and nose, snot coming out of his nose, his wet hair sticked to his forehead, and his pouted lips. He looked like a wet sulky puppy. _A cute one_.

"Ahahahaha no no, I’m sorry, it seems like I was holding you too hard, ahahaha but your face is so funny!"

 “ _Sunbae_ eeee!!! Stop laughing!! This is your fault!!”

_Flashback end_

What a funny incident to be happened on first day of practice, that Lee Minhyuk. I woke up from my reverie right after I saw Minhyuk swam happily – _using a big blue swimming tube_.

 

“Minhyuk….what…are you doing?”

Minhyuk looked at me and swam close to me with the tube. "Ah _Sunbae_!! _Annyeong_!! I’m practicing of course!" He replied innocently. I sighed, "I mean .... what are you doing with that tube, Lee Minhyuk!".

"I-I'm afraid to swallow water again!!! I'm also afraid of water coming into my nose! So painful! Every time I practice, I would have swallowed that chlorine water, it tasted awful! But! using this, I don’t have to put my head under water anymore! And I can still float, _hahaha_!!" Minhyuk exclaimed pridefully – _stupid_.

 _This kid, was he_ _joking, or he really is a stupid kid_. However, looking at his proud face saying foolish things is very adorable. I think it’s just his excuse.

"Then, what's the point of you coming here whining at me to teach you huh, Lee Minhyuk? I pinched his cheek. He looked down, "Actually...I-I'm still scared _sunbae_ ... I'm afraid of drowning again, it's very scary," His cheeks flushed.

I stroked his flushing cheek, "That's what I'm here for, right? Helping you not to drown again?". "Y-yes _sunbae_ ....". "Don’t worry, I'll train you until you can, ok?". He nodded and smiled again

We practiced for a few hours until suddenly that skinny frog, Chae Hyungwon, came. What a bad ending for this beautiful day.

Hyungwon POV

 _Hopefully they are still there, hopefully that polar bear didn’t touch Minhyuk. This is a bad idea, of course he will touch Minhyuk, he can also tease and seduce Minhyuk_. Weird thoughts of all possibilities that could happen between Minhyuk and Hyunwoo keep haunting me. I ran as fast as lightning to the pool just to see Hyunwoo walked while embracing Minhyuk, it looked like they're done practicing. _Shit_.

" _Ya_ , Lee Minhyuk! What are you doing, stupid! if you're done, dry yourself, quick! You could catch a cold! You're really asking me to be scolded by Aunt Lee, huh?" I handed him a towel and t-shirt. "Oh, Chae!!! What are you doing here? You said you have a practice and will go home first?" Minhyuk said, taking the towel and t-shirt.

 _Idiot, you think I'm gonna let you spend a long time together with that polar bear. Never_. I glanced at that polar bear sharply, "Yeah, but it's over, and I want to see if Mr. Son Hyunwoo managed to train an idiot like you".

"Hey stop underestimating me! I-I have improved, you know! Hyunwoo _sunbae_ is a great and patient teacher...not like you!" Minhyuk embraced Hyunwoo, making me even more pissed.

" _Tsk_ , whatever, here!" I gave food to him. "Oooo...Chae Hyungwon, turns out you still care a lot about me, hmm? Hmm? thank you ~~~" He hooked my arm and shaking it. _Cute_. Without realizing I smiled, my smile even widened to see Hyunwoo's annoyed face.

" _Aishh_ , let go, you're wet. Let's just eat”

The three of us sat on chairs near the pool. I still can’t stop laughing heartily inside to see Hyunwoo's bothered face. I think it’s time to start my revenge mission.

"Eat slowly, Minhyuk, you look like a starving pig!" I said. "I Hhabn’t eaten enytin’ twuday, yu know" said Minhyuk with mouth full of food. " _Ya_! I told you not to skip your meal! Especially if you want to practice swimming, you could get a stomach cramps! That's dangerous, idiot!" I hit his head with a spoon. Minhyuk winced in pain.

"Here, eat meat...this vegetable, too," I said feeding meat and vegetables to him. "Aww thank you, Chae....You're so sweet today ~~~ I am flattered..." Minhyuk cupped my cheek and smiled with his puffed cheeks full of food. _What a cutie pie._

My cheeks flushed at his praise. "Never mind, here, eat a lot" I shoved food into his mouth by force. "Mmmmmhhmmhh!!! Chae!!" Minhyuk protested. From the corner of my eye I saw Hyunwoo getting more pissed than ever. _That's called jealousy, painful, isn’t it Son Hyunwoo?_. The first mission, making Hyunwoo annoyed, succeeded.

" _Ya_ , Lee Minhyuk, how come you leave your teacher by eating alone like that? You promised you would bring me food after the practicing, huh?" Hyunwoo said irritably.

"Ah, yes sunbae!! I'm sorry, I'll buy you food! Wait for me!" Minhyuk ran out to find food wearing only his swimming trunk and t-shirt I brought him, leaving me with that polar bear again – _that stupid kid_.

"Let's race" Hyunwoo said suddenly making me gaped _. Why does this guy like to blurt everything out of blue?_

 “What?”

“Yes, swimming race, you're a good athlete, I bet you'll be good at water too, no? Why? You're afraid, huh?" Challenged Hyunwoo.

 _So, this was why he was sending Minhyuk away, huh? To take revenge on me?_ _Tsk, I won’t let_ _you, bear._ "Afraid? Not on my dictionary!" I replied. Hyunwoo smirked, "Well, 2 laps, the fastest one wins".

" _Call!_ "

\-------

“I won…it turns out you’re really bad in the water, huh? It's right decision that Minhyuk came to me," Hyunwoo said proudly. "Hhaah…hhaaah..uhukk.....uhukkk….uhukk!" _Damn, of course he won, he is the incarnation of polar bear and walrus. However, at least I'm not a coward._

“ _Sunbae!_ I’m ba…..Chae!!!! What happened to you?? Were you swimming?? You’re tired enough! you just practiced before! You said you didn’t want to be scolded by my mom by not taking care of me, but now you want me to be scolded by your mom, huh? Are you okay?” Minhyuk stroked my cheek and rubbed my back while looking at me worriedly. _Even though I lost, I think I won in this case._ I smirked, “I’m alright….”. Hyunwoo looked so irritated and left us to shower room.

_I have to do my second mission._

"I'll take a shower" I immediately went after Hyunwoo to the shower room

“Chae! Me too, Wait for me!!!”

I got into the shower booth right next to Hyunwoo. My evil brain started to work. I poured shampoo over and over onto his head, so he won’t stop trying to rinse all the foam that formed. _Ha! Take that!._

I rushed to the locker room, took Hyunwoo’s clothes on his locker, and put my clothes on as fast as I can. I hang his shirt on a buoy that is attached to the pool and his pants on the diving board. _Perfect. That’s it for today_.

I saw Minhyuk has finished cleaning up, and prepared to tidy up the buoy. Luckily, he is just too dumb to notice my prank on Hyunwoo.

"No need to do that, Minhyuk. Hyunwoo sunbae said he will clean it up, let's go home"

"Really? Okaaay! "

"Wait for me, outside okay!"

"Yes, sir!"

After Minhyuk left, I hurried back to the shower room, and yelled, " _Ya_ , Son Hyunwoo! Collect your clothes! It’s getting wet!" I ran as fast as lightning following Minhyuk outside.

Then I heard he shouted from inside. “ _YA!_ CHAE HYUNGWOOOOOOOOOOOOON!”.

“What’s that, is that _sunbae_? It looks like he called you?” said Minhyuk

I embraced Minhyuk, "You heard that wrong, I didn’t hear anything? Let’s go home"

 

_Now we're even, Son Hyunwoo_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to the previous story. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think, it helps me improve. Leaving kudos could motivate me to write more!
> 
> The shampoo prank, I took it from the hyungwon's drama scene when he did that shampoo prank to his friend. kekeke
> 
> English is not my first language, so pardon me for any grammatical errors
> 
> Find me on Twitter @rachriby


End file.
